Refrigerators have storage chambers to store food, and these storage chambers are selectively opened and closed by doors. In general, the storage chambers include a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, and the refrigerators are classified into various types according to disposition shapes of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber. Further, the refrigerators are classified according to shapes of the doors and opening and closing structures thereof.
Designated spaces to store food are generally provided on the doors. For example, a designated space (e.g., a door basket) is provided on the inner surface of a door, and food having a relatively tall height, such as a bottle, is stored in the basket. When the door is opened, food is put into and taken out of the door basket. That is, the door basket is accessible from the inside of the door. Another shape of the food storage spaces provided in the door is a storage chamber called as a home bar. Such a storage chamber is defined in the door, but the storage chamber is accessible from the outside of the door, in principle, through a subsidiary door provided in the door. That is, food may be put into and taken out of the door storage chamber by opening the subsidiary door without opening the door. As described above, as structures of the refrigerators are continually diversified, demand for an increase in convenience of the refrigerators in use is required so as to meet the diversification.